Song Lyrics
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Various poems from a book many would consider a fairytale, but is very real.


_**2. LAST LYRICS / SPECIAL SONGS:**_

** "STANDING IN HIS PRESENCE"**

Wind rushes past me – what should I say? 9

My heart beats fast, but I don't know the way. 10

I woke up one night and walked out to cry; 10

I was a monster and deserved to die. 10

I'm still trying to figure it all out; 10

My heart may believe, but my mind's full of doubt. 11

I search for a way back to You, 8

But now there's nothing I can do. 8

You said you have a plan for me; 8

I'm tempted to turn and surrender to anxiety. 14

Sometimes I still struggle and fall, 8

But you know my dreams and understand them all. 11

I have searched near and far, looking everywhere; 11

Most of us go through life without thought or care. 11

I thought this world was all I need, for what more could there be? 14

You showed me I was lost, but now you set me free! 12

I had no place to turn and could not cope; 10

I approached the cross, feeling your healing hope. 11

I saw my Savior hang there with nails driven through His hands; 14

He whispered, "Child, I love You, though you don't understand." 15

I looked at my Savior's face with love in its purest form, 14

With radiance of a newborn rainbow after a dark storm. 15

I could not meet his eyes with mine, turning the other way; 14

I'd gladly give all I had to take his tears away. 13

For a moment, I forgot all of my self-righteousness; 14

"I never had to earn your love. You gave your best!" 12

For years I cried, "I don't need God!" I scoffed so carelessly; 14

Now I knew it was true. You sent Your Son to die for me. 14

I'll keep on praying every day, 8

Preaching the message of the truth! 8

I have to learn to live by faith; 8

What could be any greater proof? 8

** "HEAVENLY HALL"**

When the stars come out in the night, 8

In the darkness before dawn, there's a light. 10

Angels tell the story; 6

They testify of Your matchless glory. 10

Throughout, the halls of Heaven ring; 8

Seraphim serenades sweetly sing about the birth of the king. 16

Immanuel! Who could tell this little child gave up everything? 10

Who knew what hope this babe would bring? 8

Every knee will bow and each tongue confess, 10

That Jesus Christ is the Son of God. He is our righteousness. 15

He went to the broken-hearted and proclaimed God's liberty; 15

We were once slaves to ourselves. Christ came to set us free. 13

Heaven's Gates are crystal - all its walls like precious stones; 13

But there is a greater treasure. God is with us, calling us His own. 16

All our hope is in this Child - our dreams and wishes found here; 15

So say to the heavy-hearted - perfect love casts out all fear. 15

He came to save us from our sin; 8

He died, so we could live again. 8

Giving hope to the helpless and love to the lost, 12

Laying down his life, He paid the cost. 9

The eyes of the blind have been opened; 9

The ears of the deaf now can hear, 8

Because of what great things happened; 8

So do not fear. The Lord is here. 8

I know the plans I have for you; 8

I will make your heart and mind new. 8

Soon you shall see the hope you have; 8

I hear your prayers, and I always have. 9

You are the witnesses that I have chosen, 11

That you may know and trust in me. 8

I AM God, and there is no other; so then, 11

Be still and know that I AM HE. 8

** "SAVIOUR'S SACRIFICE"**

He gave His life there on the cross; 8

Our gain His pain - our victory His loss. 10

The crowd drew close - this was the king; 8

It made no sense. Why was He suffering? 10

His blood fell like sweat to the ground; 8

Angels appeared, helping as He cried in a bitter sound. 13

Soldiers stripped Him and slipped on a scarlet robe torn, 12

With a reed for a scepter and a crown made of thorns. 13

He came to die - that's the reason he was born. 11

The skies turned dark - the earth shook in that place. 10

He whispered, "Forgive them." They silently slew Him that morn, 14

Then saw the peaceful expression on His face. 11

Demons dined, but there was silence in heaven; 11

Angels held their breaths - they couldn't act then. 10

God turned His face from His beloved Son; 10

He couldn't look at the sin He'd become. 10

I spent my whole life trying to become 10

A living testimony of what Christ had done. 14

I was worried they didn't know 8

Of the blood shed to make them white as snow. 10

I've prayed for their future salvation; 9

How often I've wished I could do more. 9

It breaks my heart at their casual rejection 12

Of the love, joy, and peace their hearts hunger for. 11

Angels rejoiced when I found faith that day, 10

But the devil cried out, "Don't let him get away!" 12

I felt Your presence calling me to come; 10

I'm just a worthless sinner who stepped into Your kingdom! 15

Then I entered His throne room, ushered into His presence, 14

With a joy that could never be replaced. 10

Death was dethroned from its position; 9

All my sin was consumed by God's grace. 9

** "NEW NATURE"**

I'm so confused and frustrated - I don't deserve to live; 14

I'll abide in the love and grace you freely give. 13

How can I trust You when I'm full of pride inside? 12

It's hard for a rich man to serve you on the side! 12

So give me a new heart - take control of me; 11

Only your truth has the power to set me free. 11

Every day I live for me, I drift far away from you; 14

You love me anyway. Your mercy's always new. 12

Why'd you have to go and rescue me? 9

I was in love with this world and perfectly happy! 13

Then you showed me that I was stranded and lost at sea; 13

Waves of tears and sorrow taught me humility. 12

I had no idols, except my own wicked heart's desires; 15

Satan sings sweet melodies, but I found out he's just a liar. 15

I couldn't free myself from sinking in mire, 12

As temptation drew me closer to the fire. 11

Temporary treasures of the world might be FREE, 12

But lately, I've been more concerned about eternity. 14

I want to show the world what you have done for me; 12

My transgression trapped me, but your truth set me free. 12

I thought I could hold the future in my hand. 11

I knew you had a plan for me. I just didn't understand. 15

I came closer to you when I put evil away; 13

Life is too short to waste my time, so I'll trust you and obey. 15

How long until there is a new Heaven and Earth? 12

I've heard I had a sinful nature ever since birth! 13

You brought me back to life - I don't know how, 10

But I'm living in the light of Your truth now. 11

Waking up each morning, life goes so fast; 10

I wonder how long your mercy will last. 10

And for more strength, to God I pray 8

To make it through another day. 8

** "WHAT YOU LONG FOR"**

I will do whatever it takes; 8  
Maybe I won't repeat the same mistakes. 10  
The whole world seems to be trying 8

To kill my dreams and keep me crying. 9

I'm haunted by these troubled thoughts 8

Of lost dreams I once sought, 6

Fearing what the future might bring; 8

It could be anything. 6

If this is what life requires, 8

Then let me know and feel 6

That the dreams my heart desires 8

Will someday become real. 6

Each time you dream and then you wake, 8

But you can't tell what's real or fake. 8

You think of what once could have been, 8

But this is now and that was then. 8

The hope forgotten in the flame, 8

A nightmare you could never name; 8

A hidden cry lies deep within 8

For the nightmare to end and the dream to begin. 12

Things that mean so much to us now, 8

Close your eyes and I'll show you how 8

In your heart, you're searching for 7

A sacred sanctuary that is safe and secure. 13

There's a place you presumed you'd never find, 10

The perfect paradise you left behind. 10

The war you wondered whether you would win; 10

The journey you thought you would not begin. 10

Troubled tears fall and fertilize this barren land; 12

Flowers grow like wildfire, blooming in desert sand. 14

Then showers of sunlight shine on your skin, 10

And hope comes alive inside of you again. 11

** "WAR IN MY MIND"**

I know that I'm nothing on my own; 9

No false idol can stand before Your throne. 10

Over time, my heart has turned into stone; 10  
I went through this life afraid and alone. 10  
Something isn't right with my soul; 8

I proudly pretend to be in complete control. 12

There are times when I feel this emptiness, 10

And I find myself falling into the darkness. 12

I don't know how it got so hard, 8  
But then your love caught me off guard. 8

I hear You whisper, calling out my name; 10

I try to remember just why I came. 10

I wake up in the morning and forget You care; 12

So I sit on my bed and stare. 8

In my mind, memories are fixed like stained-glass; 11

I want to follow You, but I keep living in the past. 14

Lost in this dance I call my life, 8

A ray of hope splits the sky like a knife. 10

I've stopped worrying about my past; 9

Maybe I found what I was looking for at last. 12

What secrets am I hiding in the shadows of sin? 13

Help me to love you with my whole heart again! 11

Your love is like the wind, wiping my tears away; 12

It's poetry in motion - not just words that You say. 13

There was so much I wanted to say; 9

You already knew before I began to pray. 12

Then I fall on my knees, looking above; 10

I find true joy at the thought of Your love. 10

I heard beating wings hurrying in their flight, 11  
The soft, but steady wisp of angels in the night. 12  
Warriors surrounded me and we gathered in prayer; 12

Each of us felt His presence, knowing He was there. 12

** "HIGH KING OF HEAVEN"**

How beautiful is the bride 7

Of the Son of God who died. 7

Earth is your footstool and Heaven your throne; 10

Yet you choose to live inside us alone. 10

Men will draw near to see your face; 8

You'll wipe all our tears away without a trace. 11

Blessed are the blind, for they may see 8 God's face first thing in eternity. 9

You are a Lamb and yet a lion; 9

The world shakes when the Ram roars from Mt. Zion. 11

Fearless as a Lion, blameless as a Lamb, 11

Alpha and Omega, You are the Great I AM. 12

Wise as serpents and yet innocent as doves 11

God leads His lambs - little ones He loves. 9

You search all hearts and know men's minds, 8

And those who seek Your will shall find. 8

Whether future, present, or past, 8

Lord, you are the first and the last. 8

Kingdoms may rise and nations fall; 8

You alone rule over them all. 8

Worthy is the Lamb who was slain; 8

Holy, holy, holy is His name. 9

Yesterday, today, and forever the same, 11

Glory, honor, and power to your name. 10

Beyond a sea of time and space, 8

Heaven and earth part from their place. 8

The thought of it makes my heart race; 8

Lord, I just want to see Your face. 8

I dance to the songs of the saints; 8

Cherubim rejoice and celebrate. 9

Falling before your throne, 6

I'll worship you alone. 6

**"IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU"**

Heal me, 2

Cuz I'm fallin apart. 6

So show me the real me; 6

Fix my broken heart. 5

It amazes me how great you are, 9

I may never see that far; 7

But I can't be all I can be, 8

Unless You are living in me. 8

You alone are worthy of praise; 8

I will worship you all of my days. 9

There are many things I could do today; 10

The best thing I can do is pray. 8

The stars of heaven bow down before you; 10

The angels up above adore you. 9

For all You've done, I don't deserve You. 9

I will lay down my life before You. 9

I can't see You, but I know that You can hear me; 12

I feel Your presence. You're always near me. 10

You don't owe me any answers - don't have to explain 13

The reason for all my problems or pain. 10

Maybe I can't sing like an angel, but I know God's saving grace; 16

I don't shine like the stars in Heaven, but soon I'll see Your face. 15

There's nothing like Your presence Lord - nobody else I know. 14

There's no one like my Savior - my God who loves me so. 13

The threads of truth were tangled in time; 9

An enemy concealed it as his cunning crime. 12

I'll try to remember it's not about me; 11

I want to prove that I love you for the whole world to see. 14

So love your neighbor as yourself; 8

Don't keep the Bible on your shelf! 8

In everything you do, 6

Let truth come alive in you! 7

** "I SEEK AFTER YOU"**

I prepare my heart to seek; 7

I'm so downcast I can't speak. 7

Another tear slips down my cheek; 8

Lord, you're so strong, but I'm so weak. 8

With a heart that is pure and true, 8

I'll do my best to fight for you. 8

I'll fight with all the strength I find, 8

With all my heart and mind. 6

I can't win this war. I'm just not that tough. 10

Without You, it's hopeless. My best isn't enough. 12

You put the song in my heart and turn all my tears into laughter. 16

You turn my night to day - I'll dance before You forever after. 16

When the whole world around You is lost in sin, 11

Will You send forth Your light - give hope to them? 10

When darkness surrounds us, fear reigns as King! 10

Souls are being tortured! Why is this happening? 12

Words can only say so much; 7

Sometimes we need a healing touch. 8

You're the only one who cares 7

Enough to answer all our prayers. 8

I could never say in writing 8

Just how much I love You. 6

Every day, I will keep fighting; 8

Try to stay true. 4

Your love overwhelms me; 6

Your truth overtakes me; 6

Your peace passes understanding, 8

When this world is too demanding. 8

Your love is like an ocean; 7

Your word is like the sea. 6

Your promise can't be broken; 7

It's true tranquility. 6

** "SPIRITUAL SOLDIER"**

If you look deep inside, 6

You'll see the enemy is pride. 8

The path you've chosen to pursue, 8

Is what few have the courage to do. 8

Find the strength within 6

To stand up again. 5

If not, then you'll never know 7

Just how far you can go. 6

So face your destiny; 6

Be all that you can be. 6

To stand up tall, becoming more, 8

Going where no man's gone before; 8

Leaving the life you knew behind, 8

Your greatest weapon is your mind. 8

You must make the right decision 8

To break free from this prison. 7

To test your skill 4

And face your fear, 4

Without breaking your will 6

That's why you're here. 4

You won't have to prove you've got what it takes, 10

Because you're a SOLDIER without room for missstakes. 12

Using heart and mind, find the strength in your soul; 11

Until you are b r o k e n, you'll never be whole. 11

For those of you 4

Who need a clue, 4

Now I will warn you just once more; 8

Stop the hate - end the war. 6

Heed what I say, 4

We must all change our way. 6

All we can do is pray 6

That love will find a way. 6

** "AN INVITATION TO SALVATION"**

Walking down the beach one night, hearing the thunder crash, 13

I watched it shoot across the sky with one ferocious blast. 14

In my anger, in my pain, I dove into the sea; 13

It seemed as if the whole world was crashing down on top of me. 15

A hand reached out and grabbed me as I struggled to survive; 14

And when I saw His face, I knew my Savior was alive. 14

I gave my life to Christ that night. He set me free 12

By the power of the blood He shed at Calvary. 13

He showed me hope and happiness - peace I'd never known; 13

T'was paradise when set beside the world I called my own. 14

He whispered, "If you love Me, then obey My commands." 13

But then I turned my face. "It's hard to understand." 10

I looked back at the others stranded on the beach; 12

They seemed so far-away - distant, out of reach. 11

Staring into their faces, I saw tears they'd never cried; 14

Then I was convinced they needed Jesus in their lives. 13

** "LISCENSE TO BE LUKEWARM"**

I forget too easily 7

All you have done for me. 6

Pride has already started; 7

I've become hard-hearted. 6

If you still think that I'm a saint, 8

You'll see the outside is just gold paint. 9

I'm too concerned about temporary things, 11

In love with the world and the power it brings. 11

Sure, I'm a Christian. That was one of my names; 11

Or I guess you could say one of my games. 10

Don't get me wrong - I went to church every Sunday, 12

But I didn't repent of sins, you see. 10

I didn't watch out for the days in-between; 11

A hypocrite - do you see what I mean? 10

I heard every word our dear pastor said, 10

Thinking I was alive, but my cold heart was dead! 12

** "DEEP DEVOTION"**

Fill me with desire, 6

And set my heart on fire. 7

I want to get to know you more; 8

Take me deeper than I've ever been before. 11

I've spent all my days in anxiety 10

About the perfect plan you have for me, 10

And a future I can't understand or see, 11

But I long to be free. 6

Even though I don't shine like a star, 9

You love me as I am, because that's who you are. 12

I don't know how You can put up with me; 10

I'm trying to fix what's left, you see. 9

Doesn't matter what I have to go through; 10

I don't care - I just want to be with You. 10

Please give me the wisdom not to worry; 10

It's in your hands. I don't have to hurry. 10

** "I CRY TO YOU"**

I won't hold back any longer; 8

I surrender, but I'm getting stronger. 10

Refusing to stay silent, 7

My prayers are getting more violent. 8

I was born into a battle - it's tearing me apart; 14

I must learn how to live, and now is the best time to start. 14

I'm searching for answers right in front of my face; 12

I know You chose me for some reason, by mercy and grace. 14

Dazzling diamonds, shimmering stars… 9

The devil distracts me. Heaven seems so far. 11

I've spent my life wandering day to day; 10

I sigh in silence as time slips away. 10

I'm afraid to face the future - perplexed about my past, 14

So I hope in Your love, which will always last. 11

In a moment, I could be facing eternity! 13

Without You, where would I be? 7

** "MISSIONARY IN TRAINING"**

My time is short 4

But I can't abort 5

This trip I've been sent on. 6

I won't slip – I went on. 6

We've gotta take action; 6

I won't sit back and watch this happen. 9

Nothing in this world can touch me, 8

Because of how much You love me. 8

If I have faith and do not doubt, 8

The things I ask for will come about. 9

I'll make a wish I've never made before; 10

If it comes true, I won't ask for anything more. 12

I'm a speck on a sphere of land, water, and atmosphere; 14

My life slips away, but I won't shed a tear. 11

You took a piece of dirt and made a man; 10

Turn my heart into a diamond - I know You can. 12

** "TRUE LOVE ISN'T TEMPORARY"**

When I held her hand, I could understand 10

This was all part of God's perfect plan. 9

Well, my mind rejoiced 5

When she made her choice. 5

I looked into her eyes 6

And I suddenly realized, 7

In each other's embrace for eternity, 11

It's plain to see we were meant to be free. 10

My heart raced when I saw her face; 8

I was far away, lost in outer space. 10

Never fighting, we prayed each night - it couldn't be better, 14

In our lives, because Christ was the center. 10

Through the test of time, our covenant stood; 10

We forgave each other just like we should. 10

Divorce was never mentioned; 7

The Lord's will was our intention. 8

** "HIDDEN HOPE"**

I ask You now to save me from my sin; 10

I'll be ready when you come back again. 10

Without You, this world wouldn't be the same; 10

Calling on Your name, I'm so glad that You came. 11

You're the only one I can turn to who makes me whole, 13

When there's anything wrong with my soul. 9

When I say that I love You Lord, what does it mean? 10

I need You more than the air I breathe! 9

Lord, I will follow 5

You wherever you go. 6

You can have all of me; 6

Look in my heart and see. 6

You are the key 4

To my dreams, 3

Or so it seems 4

To me. 2

** "I HEAR YOUR VOICE"**

I wait to hear your voice; 6

I want to be with you. 6

I have to make a choice, 6

But it's so hard to do. 6

I try to do Your will, 6

But find myself a sinner still. 8

I'm hard on myself - too tough; 7

Nothing I do is ever good enough. 10

I start to feel like I'm not strong, 8

And I still don't see what went wrong, 8

But this is where I belong; 7

You were with me all along. 7

I've fallen every now and then; 8

I've been through hell and back again. 8

Your mercy is new each morning, it's true; 10

Never ending, not depending on what I do. 12

**"MORE MEMORIES"**

I'd rather be dead 5

Than living for a lie instead. 8

History's mysteries are plain to me; 10

I want to be more than a memory. 10

Maybe I'm going crazy; 6

I've lost my mind. 4

Deep down in me, 4

Your hope I find. 4

It only takes a single tear 8

To turn your faith into fear. 7

The tears I cry won't last; 6

All my pain's in the past. 6

I don't know why I can't see 7

Or why my heart won't heal, 6

But I know You're with me 6

And that Your love is real. 6

** "I'M INCOMPLETE"**

In the morning, when I woke up early, 10

I felt too tired to stand up on my feet, 11

You sang a song to me, 6

And the words were so sweet. 6

There's no point in crying, 6

As long as You're near me; 6

No sense in denying, 6

I need true humility. 7

I'm nothing without You; 6

I would be incomplete. 6

I desperately need You; 6

So I fall at Your feet. 6

My mind races - my heart faces 8

The truth… 2

These emotions I feel are real; 8

In my heart, I cry out to You. 8

** "LOST IN A LIE"**

I try so hard to be cool, 7

But end up acting like a fool. 8

Sometimes I wish I could change my style, 9

And be someone else for a little while. 10

This is right where I need to be; 8

I'm sorry, but I can't help being me. 9

So no more hiding from myself, 8

And trying to be somebody else. 9

I tried so hard to do what's right, 8

But in the end, I lost the fight. 8

I can't undo all the things I've done; 9

I won't trust anyone. 6

People hear and see 5

Whatever they want to; 6

What appears to be 5

False may be true. 4

** "UNSTABLE UNIVERSE"**

When my world died, 4

I kept it inside. 5

I don't know what to do; 6

So I will wait for you 6

To come and rescue me 6

From this web I'm wrapped in, 6

And the world I'm trapped in, 6

Cuz I don't want to be… 6

I have to make a decision; 8

None one can stop the collision. 8

This universe is unstable; 8

My faith isn't just a fable. 8

Deep down in my heart, there's one thing I know; 10

You'll be with me wherever I go. 9

Deep down in my soul, it's so plain to see; 10

Wherever I go, you'll be with me. 9

** "WaRpEd WoRlD"**

The clouds are clear; 4

Now I'm getting nearer. 6

Love strikes like lightning, 5

So forceful it's frightening! 6

Burning bright, brilliantly blazing, 8

It's so awesome - amazing! 7

The only thing living 6

That can endure and survive in… 8

True love STAND_ing_ out, 5

Not afraid to YELL or SHOUT. 7

That's what this is all about? 7

Wisdom nobody lives without? 8

Who has never left me on my own, 9

Even though I was all alone? 8

It's GOOD _VS._ EVIL 6

→ ME stuck in the middle! 6

** "MIRACLE MARRIAGE"**

Our eyes were closed - our heads were bowed; 8

We whispered the words and vowed 7

To love each other in this brief life; 9

We were pronounced man and wife. 7

Life has been great and God is good; 8

We lived our lives the best we could. 8

We've made some mistakes in the past, 8

But tried to save the best for last. 8

We went on with such speed, 6

Thinking life was guaranteed. 7

Though pride may set the pace, 6

Slow and steady wins the race. 7

Maybe we weren't the perfect pair; 8

We never learned to love or fight fair. 9

It's been a year since you passed away 9

On our wedding day… 5

** "CHILDLIKE FAITH"**

What do you see 4

When you look inside of me? 7

Is my heart true and pure? 6

Please tell me - I'm not sure! 6

Do you love me and care? 6

I can't see you, but you're still there. 8

Though the world may fall apart, 7

You're with me in my heart. 6

Trouble comes, but I'm ok; 7

I'll keep on fighting every day. 8

Only You can help me win 7

This war that's within. 5

I can't see where I'm going; 7

I don't know where I am; 6

But if I just trust Jesus, God's showing 10

I'll get there in the end. 6

**"SHOUT OUT"**

One shot 2

That's all you've got. 4

Living life 3

On the edge of a knife. 6

What would you do 4

If your world was falling apart? 8

What would you do 4

If lightning struck your broken heart? 8

Go cry it out! 4

Go call it out! 4

Go shout it out! 4

What's this all about? 5

You'll never know 4

Until you go! 4

Dream your dream - dance your dance. 6

Make a wish - take a chance. 6


End file.
